Spars with Bows
by zeldamaster456
Summary: FE9. Secret Santa story for NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg95 in Fire Emblem MewMew's FE SS Fanfic Exchange. Possible Boyd/Mia, but that's all I'm gonna say. It's secret...Mwahahaha.


_Okay, this is a Secret Santa story for NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg95. Hopefully you like this! _

_This story takes place after Ike's army save the priests in chapter 22, so it takes place when the army rests at base before they head on over to the Riven Bridge. This is could possibly become a Boyd/Mia story, a pairing that I've considered, but never really thought of writing about. But, I figured that it would be cool to write about for the Secret Santa contest, so maybe.  
><em>

_And who knows, MAYBE this story will have multiple chapters. Let's just see how the reception will go. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, the games, or any characters in it. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do. I'm just a loyal fan.**_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as various soldiers in the Crimean Liberation Army bustled around the camp. Ike announce that they were to head back to Crimea tomorrow across the Riven Bridge, and that this would be the only rest that they would get for a while.<p>

Boyd, one of the few axe-users in the army, took advantage of the break. He recently promoted to a warrior from a fighter, and felt that a new weapon would be vital for (amazing) skills. He decided that swords and lances wouldn't suit him and that magic was definitely a no.

That's what Soren told him, anyway. And not in the kindest way, of course.

The newly promoted warrior turned to the only weapon left available: the bow. Remembering about the triangle attack thing that his older brother Oscar was telling him about, he figured that maybe this would be a good idea. Oscar could already use bows as well as lances since he was promoted into a paladin and their younger brother, Rolf, was one of the best bow users in the army.

Knowing that he needed some sort of tutor for the weapon, he asked Rolf. He didn't want to admit it, but Rolf was his only option. Well, mainly because he didn't want to turn to Shinon, Rolf's teacher, for help.

When Boyd asked Rolf about teaching him the bow, the latter welcomed the idea with open arms. They went into the forest so the training would commence.

* * *

><p>Boyd grunted as he aimed an arrow at the target in front of the tree, intent on striking the middle. He shot it and grinned at his shot. But, his aim was off by a bit and it flew into the side of it, going through it and lodging itself in the tree behind it.. The warrior sighed in exasperation.<p>

"You see, I told you!" Rolf told him, taking the arrow out for his brother. "Accuracy is important! You can't just always use strength."

Boyd growled and swiped the arrow away from his younger brother. "Shut it, peewee! That was just a fluke," he snapped. "The wind must've moved it to the side!"

Rolf rolled his eyes and took out his bow. "Yeah, sure. Now, do you want me to teach you how to use the bow CORRECTLY, or not?" he questioned. Boyd glared at him and scowled.

"Fine fine, whatever. Show me how great you are, peewee," he jeered, crossing his arms.

Rolf ignored the insult and shot the arrow, grinning as it soared through the air. The arrow hit the center perfectly.

"That's how it's done," he said, looking at Boyd. The warrior looked annoyed as he snatched the bow out of his brother's hands.

"I can do that! This isn't hard at all!" he boasted. "Bows are easy to use! And my point has been proven since you're using one!"

"At least I can use it perfectly!" Rolf shot back.

"Eh, this is no sweat. Watch and learn, Rolf," Boyd muttered, notching an arrow and aiming it at the target. He shot it once more, and both siblings were silent as it soared through the air. The arrow hit the target below the center, and the shooter clapped loudly.

"You see! THAT'S how it's done, kid," Boyd chuckled, ruffling Rolf's hair. Rolf shook his head and sighed.

"That didn't even hit the center, axe for brains!" he retorted, smacking Boyd's hand away. "But, you have improved your shot!"

Boyd's grin grew. "Told you a bow was easy to use! Now, I'm 100% sure that this will be the winning shot!" he replied confidently, notching an arrow on. "Alright, this shot is it!"

Rolf saluted mockingly and smirked. "Good luck."

The warrior ignored him and concentrated on the shot, as he was about to shoot the arrow, a scream snapped him out of his concentration. He screamed in surprise as he accidentally shot the arrow. The arrow soared away from the area and disappeared amongst the trees.

Rolf was rolling on the forest ground, laughing his head off. "HA! That was just brilliant!" he yelled, laughing even harder. Boyd wasn't as amused, though.

"ROLF! Was that you!" he interrogated angrily, picking up the boy from the collar.

The sniper stopped laughing, but small chuckles sporadically leaked out. "I-I couldn't help it," he explained, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. "This was definitely the funniest thing that happened today. I gotta tell Mist about this, she'll laugh even harder than I did."

Boyd scowled and unceremoniously dropped the boy to the ground. After that, he smacked his head. "You can tell your little girlfriend about this so-called 'hilarious' moment later, peewee," he growled, putting his bow away and walking in the direction the arrow soared through. "Let's go look for that arrow."

Rolf rubbed his head in annoyance and agreed silently, following his brother.

* * *

><p>Mia narrowed her emerald eyes at Ike, taking out her practice sword. "Aw, come on, Boss! How come you won't spar with me?" she complained, following the lord around the camp.<p>

Ike sighed and turned to the swordsmaster. "I'm sorry, Mia, I'm just not in the mood for a spar right now. Maybe after we all eat the dinner Oscar and Mist are making. I can't really spar on an empty stomach," he explained, ruffling his hair.

The purple haired girl sighed in understanding. "I get'cha Boss, I get'cha. I guess I'll find Zihark and maybe Stefan and try to get one of them to spar with me right now," she replied, looking at the ground in disappointment.

"Once again, sorry about that, Mia," Ike apologized. Suddenly, his expression turned grim as a familiar voice rang out.

"Oooooooooooh Ikey-poo! Where are yoooooooooou?"

"Blast, it's Aimee..." Ike muttered in annoyance. "See you at dinner, Mia." The lord quickly ran away.

Mia ran a hand through her hair and confusion and shrugged, walking in the direction of the forest that was behind camp._ "I guess I'll just slice some trees up for the time being,"_ she thought, her mood for a good spar dieing.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of the forest and lodged itself into Mia's practice sword. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared at the arrow protruding out of her sword. "What in the..." she started, but she raised her head when she heard two voices.

"I don't think we can find it, Boyd..."

"Shut up, peewee! It's your fault anyway!"

"Aw, come on! It was hilarious!"

"No, it wasn't!"

A smack was heard, followed by a yelp of pain.

"Oww...can't you take a joke, you jerk?"

Boyd and Rolf walked out of the forest, the latter rubbing his head and the former looking ticked.

"How about you go fetch me some more arrows?" Boyd snapped, scowling at his younger brother. "What kind of sniper only carries one arrow with him?"

"I thought that was all we were gonna need, since the target was pretty big," Rolf retorted. He turned his head and noticed Mia looking at them, a combination of amusement and surprise in her expression.

"Er...is this the arrow you guys are talking about?" she questioned, taking the arrow out of her sword and walking over to the two brothers. Boyd raised an eyebrow.

"How did it get there?" he asked. Mia laughed brightly.

"It kinda found a home in my sword," she joked, handing the arrow to Rolf.

The sniper smiled back. "Thanks Mia!" he praised, turning to Boyd. "Should we go back and practice?"

Boyd shook his head. "Nah, I'm pretty hungry right now," he replied. "How about we go see if dinner's being made?"

Rolf shrugged. "Sounds good to me." The two started to head back to camp, with Mia following closely.

"What were you two doing in the forest anyway?" she asked, curious as to what the two were doing.

"Boyd wanted me to teach him how to use the bow correctly," Rolf replied, smirking at his brother. Boyd glared back at him while Mia started to laugh.

"So Boyd, I guess you can use another weapon now?" she asked, smiling at the warrior. "That sounds cool!"

The warrior thumped his chest and grinned proudly. "That's right!" he boasted, ruffling Rolf's hair. "Everything was going fine until this little shrimp decided to prank me..."

"Well, it was kind of obvious that you'd fail at hitting the target perfectly, so I decided to have some fun with it," Rolf snickered, smacking his brother's hand away. "And by the way, you scream like a girl!"

Boyd's face flushed in anger and embarrassment as he charged at the sniper, who was running away laughing loudly. "Why you...get back here! ROLF!" he bellowed. Mia watched as the two ran around the camp and laughed.

_"I guess I'll talk to them more about it later,"_ she thought to herself, walking away. _"And hopefully I'll get a chance to spar with Boss after dinner..."_

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I hope that you enjoyed this, <em>NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg<em>! And I hope that the rest of you that read this like it as well! _

_Maybe if I'm not lazy and school doesn't get in the way, I might continue writing this. It's actually a story that I think I'll have fun writing: this certainly was enjoyable for me to write. Heh heh. :D  
><em>

_Until next time. Ciao!  
><em>


End file.
